sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenadier
"Specialists in explosive payloads, Grenadiers give SAS teams an edge in crowd control and area destruction." The 'Grenadier '''is a tough class dedicated to anything explosive. Starting with the Z-7 Grenade and the HVM 001 as well as the ''Concussive Grenade ''skill at level 1, the Grenadier comes out of the gate almost immediately as a crowd control class. Its abilities improve on this, giving greater splash to explosive weapons and grenades, a variety of thrown grenade types, and even starting with free purchasable grenades. Base Statistics * 2,200 base hit points. Increase of 100 hit points per level. * Starts with ''Concussive Grenade ''at level 1. * 100% base move speed. Active Skills Concussive Grenade ''"A flash-bang grenade that stuns any zombies in a large area. Remember not to look at the explosion!" * Throws a grenade at the cursor. The grenade explodes after two seconds and stuns any zombies in its blast radius. Costs 20 energy, and recharges over six seconds. * Does 100 Physical damage, increasing by 25 per level. * Stun time is 0.50 seconds, increasing by 0.05 seconds per level. * Blast radius is 2 metres, increasing by 0.1 metres per level. Napalm Grenade "A grenade filled with a substance that ignites on touching air. Unlike C4, this cannot be used for campfires." * Throws a grenade at the cursor. The grenade explodes after two seconds and lights any zombies in its blast radius on fire. Costs 60 energy, and recharges over twenty seconds. * Does 500 Thermal damage, increasing by 100 per level. * Does an additional 500 Thermal damage over three seconds, increasing by 250 per level. Antimatter Grenade "Wait, who let you carry these things again?" * Throws a grenade at the cursor. The grenade explodes after two seconds and does enormous damage to every object in its blast radius, be it zombies or other players. Costs 100 energy, and recharges over one minute. * Does 5,000 damage, increasing by 500 per level. Damage ignores all resistances. Passive Skills Extra Fragments "Field modifications to the explosives make them work better, although safety is questionable." * Splash damage for weaponry and grenades is increased by 2 percent per level. Grenade Pack "A collection of grenades to carry at all times. Never leave home without one." * Gives free grenades at the start of a level. Starts at one free Frag Grenade. * Level-ups alternate between giving one extra free Cryo Grenade and one extra free Frag Grenade. On max level, the player starts with 13 Frag Grenades and 12 Cryo Grenades. Adrenaline Frenzy "When near death, instincts kick in. For you, instincts mean grenades. Lots of them." * When the player is critically injured (>20% life points remaining) they will throw a storm of grenades. Cools down over a period of two minutes. * Grenades thrown in Adrenaline Frenzy do not reduce existing grenade stocks. * Starts at 5 grenades over two seconds. Increases by one grenade every second level-up after the first. (5 grenades, 6 grenades, 6 grenades, 7 grenades until level 25.) Ceramic Armor "Fancy armor plates added into body armor to help protect from grenade blasts, as well as any other blasts you might get hit with." * Gives a bonus to Thermal and Physical damage resistance and greatly reduces damage from explosions. * Increases Thermal and Physical damage resistance by 2 percent per level and reduces damage taken from explosions by 3.5 percent per level. Trivia * The Grenadier class concept was created by Kamarin. Category:Classes